


Chaos in 17 Lines (The Still-Can't-Write-A-Sonnet-Or-Save-the-Sodding-World Blues)

by LookingForOctober



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForOctober/pseuds/LookingForOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A malformed sonnet about life in hell, by William the Bloody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos in 17 Lines (The Still-Can't-Write-A-Sonnet-Or-Save-the-Sodding-World Blues)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on the livejournal community sb_fag_ends, in response to the prompt "Ghostworld".

Shit, there I was, that crazy day, the day we went to hell  
I fought for love and happy meals, and left with love in tow  
And hell if I cared if the damned Slayer failed, how could I sodding know  
The pledge I made would pull me down as well.  
Hell's full of nasty torments, but as demons we walked free  
We put the red in chaos, we put screams in the night  
But when she called I had to come, I had to join her fight  
Kill Angel (bloody pleasure), feed Acathla herbal tea.  
(And sandwiches with the crusts cut off. It's called poetic license, so sue me.)  
Acathla spewed up the world. About like it sounds, only worse.  
Bloody disgusting. Demonic digestion cannot be withstood,  
And in this brave world of demons and folk, only Buffy and me see the curse.  
Sickly and gray is the new sunset glow; they're all blind as a bear carved of wood.  
So I'm sticking with her. I want red hot wings back, and she's the world's only nurse.  
Yeah, it's just us alone in a dull ghostly world, but I want this to be understood  
She's got _no_ right to stare with my heart in her eyes, I'm not bloody misunderstood,  
And I swear that she can't make me good. (Never. I'm the Big Bad here. Got that? Good.)


End file.
